


How to flirt like Master Windu! (A Guide)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Screan Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Something I noticed and thought could be funny...





	How to flirt like Master Windu! (A Guide)

##  **_Step 1:_**   Stare deeply into their eyes

  
  
  


##  _**Step 2:**_   Hold their hand

  
  
  


##  **_Step 3:_**   Deepen the stare

  
  
  


##  _**Step 4:**_   Move in for the kill ~

## ;3


End file.
